


Mull Of Kintyre

by Bizarra



Series: We Know The Way [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, Crew as Family, F/M, Major Character Deaths Due To Living Long And Happy Lives, Voyager Takes The Long Way Home, We Know The Way Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Voyager finally arrives at Earth to find that home isn't just a planet.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: We Know The Way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150688
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intended end story of the We Know The Way series. Now, I have the framework of the beginning stories (Right As Rain, Now's Your Moment, Exhausted) and this story, to go back in and fill in the framework with all the adventures the Voyagers had over the years.
> 
> I also invite anyone who would like to write a story within this universe framework to please do so, but let me be a part of the process, so I can make sure it fits within the framework I intend for this AU Universe. :)
> 
> Thank you to The Elephant in the Pride Parade for Betaing this monster for me. It was all over the place. Thanks for helping me wrangle it!

_Far have I traveled and much have I seen_   
_Darkest of mountains with valleys of green_   
_Past painted deserts the sun sets on fire_   
_As he carries me home to the Mull of Kintyre_

_Mull of Kintyre, oh mist rolling in from the sea_   
_My desire is always to be here_   
_Oh Mull of Kintyre_   
_ Songwriters: Denny Laine / Paul McCartney; Sung by: Denny Laine _

Alpha Quadrant, Sol System   
It doesn’t seem possible that the journey was over. The mood on the bridge was simultaneously relieved and terrified. What was going to happen now? What would they find on Earth? The planet had been their singular goal for so long now that the only people who knew what it looked like were the few original crew that still lived. __Voyager__ had been the only home many of the current crew knew. Where would they live? How would they live? Would they stay together? What would happen to their beloved ship — their home?

And now, that planet — resplendent in it’s blues and greens — was close enough to see through the forward-facing observation ports. It loomed even larger on the bridge viewscreen. _Voyager_ ’s captain had been told stories of the Sol system so much over her sixty-five years of life that it felt familiar, as though she should be right at home even though she’d never known a home outside the bulkheads of the ship. They were within hailing range and would be noticed at any moment. The faces of her bridge crew, truly her family, looked at her expectantly. She had no idea how this first contact would go.

After so many years, the rigid training of the generation before had fallen to experience and common sense. Ranks had gone by the wayside in favor of the casualness of names. They no longer wore the color-based jackets, opting instead for a more relaxed and comfortable uniform of black trousers, the grey under t-shirt or tank, and the ever present communicator badge. How would Starfleet perceive them? After all this time, would they even know the ship? 

A light touch on the shoulder, told of the presence of her first officer. Her hand rose to connect the comfort freely given. A quick glance to smiling blue eyes fed her strength. “Here we go.” She turned to the tactical station. “Hail them, Tommy.” Once the frequency was open, she spoke: “This is Captain Wihakayda Janeway of the _U.S.S _Voyager_._ I know you don’t know any of us here, but our mission has remained the same as our parents’. To bring __Voyager__ home, no matter how long it took.”

It had taken sixty-eight years.

A grin crossed Kayda’s lips as she heard the aft-turbolift open. She knew who it would be before she looked and pivoted at the shuffling, “Mama, let Henry help you.” She glanced at the Ops console and nodded for her brother to help their mother down, then up the steps to the command level.

“I can navigate my own damned bridge.” Kayda stifled a chuckle at the sharp retort. Kathryn Janeway was one hundred and six years old, and no less stubborn. Kayda swore the only reason she still lived was to see the planet they were now looking at.

A console beeped and Tommy Janeway called out, “Aunt Kayda, they’re responding.”

Kayda turned toward the viewscreen and stepped forward. “On screen.” She felt a light hand on the arm and turned to see her mother standing next to her as tall as her small frame allowed. She wrapped her arm around the very familiar shoulders now thinned with age and pressed a kiss on her mother’s temple as the screen flickered to life.

“This is Admiral David Milton at Starfleet Command. How can I help you?” The tall greying man smiled as his eyes moved back and forth between the two women on his comm system. 

Kathryn turned to her daughter and with a dismissive wave said, “He has no idea who we are.” Her gaze moved back to the screen. “Do you know Admiral Owen Paris? Alynna Nechayev? Ross? Hayes? Anyone there from that time?”

The admiral hesitated while thinking. “Possibly?”

Kathryn gave a smile that would have been a warning, if the Admiral had been paying attention. “Good. Then, if you can, I’d like for you to get them there. I’d love to speak to someone who knows who the hell Kathryn Janeway is.”

Suddenly the Admiral sat forward. “Wait, you’re Kathryn Janeway? That _Voyager_?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and looked at Kayda, “Give the man a prize.” She turned back to the screen. “Yes I am. Now if you would be so kind as to find someone at Headquarters who knows us.”

He nodded. “It may take a while, but, yes. I’ll get someone here.” He grabbed his comm index and started flipping through it.

Kathryn leaned on her cane and gave him a wry grin. “I’ve waited sixty-eight years, I think I can wait a few minutes longer.”

He chuckled awkwardly and broke the connection after promising they’d hear back soon.

Once the screen reverted to the view of Earth, Kathryn sighed and then turned to move down the bridge. Kayda helped her into the captain’s seat and then sat on the small separator next to it to await the reply from Command. “How do you feel, Mama?”

The elder Janeway leaned back in her chair and sighed. She turned her left, to the seat occupied by the current XO of _Voyager_ , Naomi Wildman. For a brief moment, she saw the image of her own first officer. His smile could light up an entire star system. How she missed it. She blinked away the threatening tears and turned to her daughter; eyes wandering to the familiar tattoo that adorned the woman’s left brow. “I wish your father were here.”

Kayda glanced briefly at her brother, who’d resumed his station, then back to her mother. She pulled her into a warm embrace. “Me too, Mama.” She clenched her eyes shut to avoid tears that fell anyway. “You know he’s here though. His spirit has never left us.”

Kathryn smiled against her daughter’s shoulder, “I know Kayda.” She took a deep breath, “I know.” She would take a vision quest once things settled that evening. Since Chakotay had died three years prior, she often saw him when she meditated. She had much to tell him, but for now she would pull herself together and get these kids settled on what would be for them an alien world. 

Of her original crew complement of one-hundred fifty, nearly fifty still survived. Tom Paris, B’Elanna Paris, and Harry Kim were the only members of her senior staff who still lived. _Voyager_ was now home to three generations and a burgeoning fourth, nearly double her original crew, and Kathryn had more nieces and nephews and grandchildren than she ever could have imagined when their journey started. While by genetics she had three grandchildren and one great-grandchild, family was so much more than blood and she had family on this ship in spades.

It wasn’t long before Kathryn heard the voices of her three oldest troublemakers as they entered the bridge. The triumvirate had not escaped the trials of time either. Tom’s strawberry blonde had gone white, the hairline resembling his own father’s. That hadn’t stopped the spark in his blue eyes. Harry just seemed to willow out as he aged. Thinner, greyer, wiser, but no less mischievous. B’Elanna, dear patient B’Elanna had a head full of silver hair and a steady hand; nowadays used to keep her two dearest pains in the asses from needlessly influencing the younger generations.

Tommy’s ‘Hey Pops’ and rang out and Kathryn smiled wistfully. Henry and Miral’s eldest had called Chakotay ‘Pops’ exactly once. It hadn’t gone over well. Tom Paris however had taken to it like a fish to water. Jostled out of her memories as Kayda moved and Tom sat next to her, Kathryn straightened in her chair. She nudged his arm and pointed at the screen. “Told you I’d get you home.”

“It took you long enough.” Tom commented with a sarcastic grin.

Kathryn laughed and took his hand with a warm squeeze. “What a road we traveled.” She took a deep breath and voiced one concern she’d had since they’d spoken to Starfleet. “I hope this was still the right thing to do.” She looked at Tom, “ _Voyager_ is the only home these kids have known. What if they can’t find a place here on Earth. I don’t think anyone would want to split up.”

Tom replaced his left hand with his right in her grip and wrapped his now free hand around her shoulders, “Kathryn, if anyone can adapt to changes it’s our progeny.” 

“I can’t see Starfleet wanting to have anything to do with a sixty-eight year old ship,” Harry said, leaning against the railing behind Tom, “let’s just park her somewhere.”

“That idea has merit.” B’Elanna grinned as she took the chair that Naomi offered. “They won’t go for it, but it’s a good idea.”

Kathryn spoke up. “Given the fact that the Admiral we spoke to had no clue who we were, it’s likely they have no idea what to do with us.” More and more as the years dragged on, Kathryn regretted not finding an M-class planet and building a colony. Chakotay had suggested it off and on and in the last ten years especially. But the kids had taken up their mantle and were set on seeing their mission through.


	2. Chapter 2

Grandmother, they’re hailing us again.” Tommy spoke up.

“Well, I suppose they’ve had enough time to dig through their databases to remind themselves who we are.” Kathryn honestly wasn’t expecting for them to find anyone still alive from the time they’d disappeared. She squeezed the hand she still held and glanced at her former pilot as she spoke to their grandson, “On screen, Tommy.” Kathryn was stunned by who appeared. She knew it couldn’t have been her mother, but for a moment that’s who she saw. Until she recognized the small scar near the woman’s eye.

“Phoebe!” She sat forward, shocked to see her younger — well, not so younger anymore — sister. “How the hell are you still alive?” She grinned as the woman laughed.

“I’d say the same about you, Katie!” The broad smile of the younger Janeway faded, “My God, Kathryn, we gave you up for dead over sixty years ago.” Phoebe wiped the tears from her eyes, “I can’t believe this. When the Admiral called, I was angry. Why would they dredge up those memories?” 

Kathryn saw her glance to her side and nod. Clearly there was someone with her. Probably Milton hoping to verify their identities.

Phoebe continued, “once I realized they were serious, I transported over here with my son as soon as I could.” She stopped momentarily and put her hand over her mouth as if she were trying to squelch more emotion, “God, Katie, I wish Mom had lived long enough to see you home. She was devastated to lose someone else she loved to Starfleet.” 

“When did she die?” Kathryn asked as she wiped a tear.

“She lived to the ripe old age of one hundred eight.” Phoebe gave a small sad smile, “I think in her heart she knew and was waiting, but she just ran out of time.”

Kathryn closed her eyes and dropped her head for a moment to accept the passing of her mother. Shoring her emotions back up she lifted her eyes to the screen and quipped, “hell, Phoebe, I’m a hundred and six and you’re what? Hundred and two?” Kathryn crooked her mouth into a one sided smile, “clearly Janeway women don’t know when to give up.” The younger woman laughed. As the laughter died down, Kathryn asked, “is the admiral there with you? I’d like to know where they want us, so we can continue this conversation in person.” She glanced at her daughter, leaning against the railing next to Harry Kim, “and I have a few people I’d like to introduce you to.”

Phoebe nodded and scooted in her roll-a-way chair to let Admiral Milton take over the conversation.

Once he came back into the frame, Kathryn grinned and asked, “Well, are you satisfied, Admiral, that I am who I say I am?”

“I never doubted you, Captain.”

Kathryn put her hand up and shook her head in a gesture that was familiar to everyone on _Voyager_ ’s bridge, “Oh no. My daughter is the captain of _Voyager_ now. I retired some years ago.” 

Kayda grinned as she thought, _retired yes. Actually stopped working? That was debatable._ Her mother called the bridge at least once a day to get a report of the ship's business. She still read departmental reports and sent suggestions of efficiency changes. _Voyager_ was still very much Kathryn Janeway’s ship. Kayda caught the look that Tom Paris gave her and shook her head slightly in agreement to his smirk.

“Ah, yes, I see.” Milton cleared his throat, then glanced at the woman to whom he initially spoke. “My apologies, Captain.”

Kayda pushed off the railing and stood straight. She smiled, “It’s alright, sir.” She turned to her mother and added with a grin, “there are days when I think the same thing.” Kayda stepped to the center of the bridge. “That being said, my mother is correct. Where do you want us to go, so that we can speak in person?”

“What is your current crew complement, Captain?” Milton asked, “We’re working on setting up temporary housing.” 

Kayda turned to the aft-bridge station manned by Tobias Harren. “Toby, can you send them a current list of our crew manifest?” She turned back to the screen. “We have two-hundred thirty-six men, women, children, and infants aboard.” Kayda answered and explained. “ _Voyager_ became a generational ship not long after her journey began and we currently have four generations aboard. If it is at all possible, we’d like to remain together,” she smiled, “as we are a rather large family.”

Kathryn interrupted at this point, “there are things I would like to discuss about that, Admiral. This ship is the only home all but the surviving fifty of her original crew has known.”

Admiral Milton nodded. He took a glance at the manifest list he’d just received and noticed they had three infants on board, which clearly made the beginnings of their fourth generation. He found it utterly fascinating how a ship that vanished into the Delta Quadrant, a space Starfleet had been exploring only in the last twenty years, not just survived, but created a community and thrived. That they had missed this ship in their explorations was a testimony to the utter vastness of space.

While he’d been trying to find someone who would personally remember _Voyager_ , David had pulled up information in Starfleet’s archives. Three years after Captain Janeway had left Deep Space Nine in pursuit of a Maquis ship and vanished in the Badlands, _Voyager_ had been declared lost with all hands. Soon after, the ship had been consigned to the annals of Starfleet history.

Until today.

Now his superiors were scrambling to find a place for the ship and everyone on board. He had no doubt they were also planning on a debriefing of the senior officers. Hopefully it would be mercifully short. He’d contacted a good friend’s parents and they should arrive within the hour via transporter from Paris, where they’d settled. It would help to have someone who knew Kathryn Janeway on hand for her support.

His office door opened and Admiral Jenavia Lassard stepped in. She handed him a PADD and nodded to the open communications on his screen, indicating the PADD referenced his current conversation. He gave it a quick read, nodded and smiled. He leaned forward and re-addressed _Voyager_ ’s captain. “Apologies for the interruption, Captain Janeway.” He smiled, “How are _Voyager_ ’s landing struts?”

“Perfectly fine, thank you.” Tom Paris spoke up as if they’d just insulted his wife. 

“Good.” Milton said with a wide smile, “I’ve just been given clearance for you to land _Voyager_ in our front yard.” He’d been hoping for that. It would be a hell of a lot easier to board a crew that size right there on their ship than try to transport them all to separate housing. “I’m sending you coordinates.” He typed in the necessary information and sent it off to them. “Give us an hour to finish preparing for you and go ahead and land her.”

Kathryn leaned forward, “Admiral,” she said in an even, almost threatening voice, “no publicity. I mean it. This is hard enough as it is, we don’t need to fight off nosey reporters on top of it all.”

“Understood. There won’t be. Starfleet’s campus is closed to the public as of now.” He grinned, “that’s not to say you won’t have a welcoming committee. But they’ll all be Starfleet.”

Kathryn sat back and rolled her eyes. They should have stayed in the damned Delta Quadrant. 

Kayda gave her mother a patient smile and turned back to the screen. “Please make it a small welcoming party, if you must. This will be a huge transition for most of us and we’re not up for a reception.”

Milton nodded. “Understood. Only those necessary will be there.” 

“I’ll be there!” Phoebe Janeway cut in, reminding everyone she was still there. “You won’t be able to keep me away.”

Kathryn smiled, “You’d better be there.” She sat forward “in fact, see if you can contact any other surviving family members of my initial crew. They deserve to know and to meet their descendants.” 

He nodded, “We’ll do our best.” He handed the PADD with the crew manifest to the younger Janeway sitting next to him. “I don’t need to tell you this is classified,” he told Phoebe.

Phoebe glared at him as she yanked the PADD from his hand, “do I look like I fell off a shuttle yesterday?” She turned back to the screen, “I’ll get right on this, Katie. Hopefully, I can find a good amount of them.”

“I’ll leave you to your preparations, Captain,” Milton said again to Kayda, “and we’ll see you in an hour. Welcome home. Command out.” He closed the channel and looked at Admiral Lassard. “Our day just got interesting.”

He stood, “Lassard, can you see that Ms Vinter here is given an office so she can work on the family contacts.” He now had to make a few comm calls himself. The main thing he needed to do is find a way to call off the FNN dogs. He didn’t want a media circus anymore than the elder Janeway did. One problem they had was that it was going to be very hard to hide a starship landing at the Presidio grounds. That one was for the Admirals over his head to worry about. His first call was going to Fleet Admiral K’tal. 

Tom Paris walked down to _Voyager_ ’s helm and gave his daughter’s shoulder a nudge. “Scram.”

Miral turned to her father and chortled as she stood. “Can you remember how to fly this ship, Old Man?”

“I’ve been waiting a long time to do this, Mir.” He settled into his old chair and flexed his fingers and then ran his hand gently and lovingly over the console. “Alrighty _Voyager_ ,” he smiled, “let’s show those stuffy windbags at Starfleet just how beautiful you still are after all these years.”

He turned to the woman currently occupying the center seat, the captain he served under, and gave her a warm smile. He then glanced at Kayda, who sat to her mother’s right. He noticed that Harry had taken his old Ops position and sent Henry Janeway to the command deck. Kathryn and Chakotay’s youngest currently sat in his father’s usual seat, right hand firmly clasped in his mother’s.

Tom scanned the rest of the bridge and saw B’Elanna occupying the engineering station, Tommy was still at Tactical and Naomi had taken the seat next to Henry. He smiled and checked the chronometer. “Party time.” He grinned and turned to the command center of _Voyager_. “Captain?” He asked, looking at Kathryn and not Kayda.

Kayda smiled when her mother glanced her way. She knew how important this was to the older woman. She leaned forward, ‘your moment, Mama.” She kissed her mother’s temple and said aloud, “this is your bridge, Captain. Take us home.”

Kathryn smiled broadly and turned. “Blue alert, Tommy. Prepare for landing.” She glanced at the helm. “Take us down, Mister Paris,” she gave him a crooked grin, “keep the showboating to a minimum, please.”

“You wound me, Captain.” Tom grinned.

Kathryn laughed. “I know you too well, Tom.”

Tom snickered. “Fine. We’ll do this the boring way.” That wasn’t going to stop him from making a low pass over the Golden Gate Bridge.

_Voyager_ made quite the impression as Tom Paris expertly landed her in the cleared grassy area in front of the Presidio at Starfleet Command. The Admiralty present consisted of Admiral David Milton, Admiral Jenavia Lassard, Fleet Admiral K’tal, and the newly arrived retired-Admirals William and Deanna Riker. Phoebe Janeway-Vinter and her son, James, stood just aside.

It was a good twenty minutes before the entry hatch was opened and a ramp lowered, Admiral Milton, being the first point of contact, stepped forward to greet the arriving crew. He walked up the ramp and stepped inside the ship when a woman, who’s strength clearly belied her age, put up a hand and stopped him. “Where the hell do you think you’re going? Do you make it a habit to walk right into other people’s homes?”

“Mother …” Kayda lay a hand on the elder Janeway’s shoulder to try to diffuse the situation, but the older woman just shrugged it away.

“With all due respect, Ma’am, this is a Federation vessel …” He stopped when he saw even more anger spark in the elder Janeway’s stormy blue eyes.

“Captain! Not Ma’am.” Kathryn stood as straight as she could and glared, “This ship is over sixty years old. Starfleet has moved on to younger, better, and faster ships. _Voyager_ is my home. She is my children’s home and my grandchildren’s home. She is home to over two-hundred and thirty souls and Starfleet isn’t going to just barge in here and start taking charge.”

“Permission to come aboard?” A long forgotten voice joined the fray.

Kathryn glanced over and smiled when she recognized the elder Riker standing with his wife, then gestured to the younger Admiral. “Does the Academy not teach basic manners anymore?” She waved the two in and moved to them. “I see the both of you stopped dancing around each other.”

“We did. Many years ago.” Deanna nodded. She stepped forward with a smile. “It’s good to see you, Kathryn.” She’d sensed the hostility, which was what had brought her and Will to the entryway. “Do take it easy on David though. He’s not used to dealing with a Janeway.”

Kathryn harrumphed, “Well he’d better damned well get used to it. There’s several aboard this ship.”

As the elder Janeway moved away to speak to the Rikers, Admiral Miton turned to the younger and offered his hand, “Captain, welcome home.”

“Wihakayda; but you can call me Kayda, Admiral. Everyone else does.” she smiled and shook the man’s hand, “Earth’s honestly not my home.” She waved toward the steel grey corridors she’d spent a lifetime walking and running through, “this is my home.” She nodded toward her mother, “Earth was her mission; her goal.”

“Was there ever a time in your journey when you thought to settle somewhere?” Milton asked, his eyes softening.

“Oh, many times.” Kayda smiled, “Papa tried to talk Mama into it on and off for several years, but —” she leaned forward, almost conspiratorially and said quietly with a humored lilt in her voice, “she’s a bit set in her ways, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

David Milton chuckled; he had. It was hard not to notice the stubborn streak in the elder Janeway.

Kayda continued: “when Papa passed into the spirit world three years ago, Mama was set adrift. She had lost her rudder; her guide. So we let the idea of settling drop because we knew we needed to get Mama home.” She brushed a tear away quickly; hoping the man wouldn’t notice. “She needed to see her beloved Earth again. To be reminded of her roots; to someday be scattered within the embrace of it’s wind with Papa at her side, as he’s always been.”

“I’m —” David stopped. He had no response to that. How could he? Anything he said would sound trite. He let the momentary silence envelope them with a light comforting squeeze to the woman’s shoulder. After a moment, he spoke, deftly changing the subject to the business at hand. “Perhaps we could move into the command building where we could speak in a more comfortable setting.”

Kayda took a deep breath and glanced toward her mother, now moving down the inclined walkway with whom she assumed were old friends as Kathryn had clearly known them. “Before we go, I do hope I can set something straight. I am aware that this is technically your ship; but Mama is right, _Voyager_ is still our home. I request that no one boards unless they are with one of us.”

David nodded. Starfleet was dying to get inside and see how a ship this old was still flying. The data on its computer was likely years ahead of the information they currently had on the Delta Quadrant. But, he understood the request and would call off the dogs for the time being. “I will assign a security detail to guard your perimeter.”

Kayda smiled, “and I’ll assign a security detail to assist.” She felt a light touch at her back and smiled. She knew without turning who it was. The years had given them a comfort and familiarity that only heightened their personal and professional relationships. She stepped slightly back into the touch and smiled, “Admiral, my First Officer, ” she lay a light hand on the woman’s shoulder, “Naomi Wildman,” she gestured to the man, “Admiral David Milton.”

David smiled and extended his hand, “Commander. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Good to meet you,” she offered. She leaned forward, “Wiha, I just wanted to let you know that Tommy has everything well in hand on the bridge. Henry will be down shortly with Tom, B’Elanna, and Harry.”

Kayda nodded, “thank you, Mi. I’d like for you to take a shipwalk and answer any questions the crew may have.”

Naomi nodded sharply and smiled at the man who stood in front of them. “I’m sure we’ll see more of each other, Admiral. Duty calls.” She stepped away from her captain, feeling the woman’s warm hand slip down her arm to quickly tap the back of her hand as they parted. A gesture that had been picked up over the years from her wife’s parents. A parting kiss of hands instead of lips. A way to keep things loving, but professional.

Kayda watched for a moment as Naomi walked away, then turned to the Admiral and smiled. She gestured toward the open hatch. “After you? My brother will be joining us soon with another three of our original surviving crew.”

David nodded, stepped out of the ship into the warm San Franciscan sun, down the ramp toward the waiting contingent.

The afternoon passed with relative ease. Command had insisted on a debriefing, but at the behest of _Voyager_ ’s current captain, it was decided that the meetings would be brief and scheduled for as soon as possible. With the passage of time, any potential pressing issues had passed into the realm of history. But Starfleet was certainly interested in the logs and data from the unplanned, sixty-eight year deep-space journey. Kathryn told them they could have the logs as soon as the crew were able to get them together, but they couldn’t have access to _Voyager_ until the next day. She explained that she and her crew needed the rest of the day and night to help transition to life on a planet again. She needed one last possible night in her own surroundings; her own home.

Both Kathryn and Kayda had spoken at length about _Voyager_ and its importance to them as a home. Kathryn knew they wouldn’t want a ship with cobbled together technology far behind anything ‘fleet had on it’s ships. _Voyager_ was destined for a scrap heap, at worst, or a museum, at best. The admirals in attendance indicated they would discuss the issue and get back to them. They wouldn’t promise anything, but they didn’t say no outright. Kathryn was more than willing to make any concessions she thought necessary to be able to keep the ship in the family. Now, all they had to do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, once back in her own quarters, Kathryn settled in for the evening. She ate dinner, bathed, and prepared herself for the vision quest she intended to take. Now that they were on Earth, she was worried about her family and what would happen to them. Would they be able to stay together, or would they be scattered? She knew finding a place to house the over two hundred _Voyager_ s was not going to be easy. Honestly if it were up to her, she’d have Tom land the ship in the backyard of her family farm in Indiana, if it still existed, and be done with it. 

She moved to the shelf that housed her most precious belongings and reverently touched the handmade clay jar that contained Chakotay’s ashes. His will had stated that he’d preferred a funeral that was more traditional to his people. They’d found an M-class planet and had requested permission from the leaders to hold Chakotay’s funeral pyre on one of their uninhabited plains. The planetary leaders had graciously provided a clay container — adorned with an etching of Chakotay’s tattoo — as a memorial. Once the ceremony had been completed, the Doctor gathered her husband’s ashes into the urn, and presented them the next day at the wake they’d held in the mess hall. Those had been the hardest two days of her life.

She shook the memories clear and gave the jar a light squeeze. “We’ve made it home, Chakotay.” She gave a light laugh, “I have no idea what to do now.”

She moved her hand to lightly caress the furry hide of Chakotay’s medicine bundle, placed reverently to the left of his urn. To the right lay hers. She pulled it from the shelf, gently, so as not to upset Chakotay’s items and moved to the couch. At her age, the floor was no longer possible.

Kathryn sat, lay her bundle on the coffee table in front of her and unfolded the hide. She set aside the Akoonah for the moment as she arranged the artifacts she’d collected over the years: a small rock from the river on New Earth; locks of both Kayda and Henry’s hair from when they were toddlers; a small piece of bulkhead from _Voyager_ , gotten during a rough patch of Delta Quadrant hospitality; a small glass cylinder containing coffee beans; and the etched stone from Chakotay’s bundle added after he died because she wanted something meaningful of his. Kathryn requested and received permission to keep it from his spirit guide when she’d shown up in the first vision quest she had taken after Chakotay’s death. Now his wolf always appeared with her gecko.

Before she settled into the meditation, Kathryn had commed her children, who assured her that she would not be disturbed for the next few hours. She didn’t want to be pulled away too soon. She needed to spend this time with her guides and, she could hope, Chakotay. If ever there was a time that she needed to speak to him, it was tonight. 

She took a long drink from the glass of water she’d set on the table, inhaled deeply and settled her hand on the Akoonah. She closed her eyes and spoke the words to begin her meditation. It wasn’t long before she found herself sitting along a river. A very familiar river, on a very familiar planet many thousands of light years ago. She looked up to the sky, a brilliant blue with sparse puffy clouds drifting along. She smiled and breathed in the scent of the planet she’d all too briefly called home.

She heard a rustling among the trees beside her and glanced over, almost expecting to see the little monkey. She watched as a sleek silver wolf loped from the cover of the trees and plopped down next to her with a heavy sigh. Kathryn chuckled as she felt the sigh herself from deep in her own weary bones. It wasn’t long before the little gecko dashed across the ground and stopped at the nose of the wolf. The lizard bobbed it’s head up and down a couple times, as if asking permission, then clambered up and over the wolf’s nose, up between her eyes before settling atop the furry head. The gecko turned its eyes to regard his human sitting comfortably next to them and then lay among the fur, facing the water.

Kathryn laughed. “Aren’t we a trio.” She straightened and wrapped her arms around her bent legs as the river lazily drifted past. She glanced down at the two animals and fought the urge to drift a hand through the wolf’s soft fur. “Well, we made it home.” she told them quietly. “Yet, here I sit and watch the river continue its journey and I wonder if we should have continued ours.”

“Or maybe we should have come back here. Settled.” Kathryn startled at the soft, oh so painfully comforting voice that came from behind her. She closed her eyes and choked back a sob when she felt his hand stroke her hair. He loved to tangle his fingers through its auburn length and did so at any opportunity. Not so long ago he would fan her hair over the pillow and fall asleep absently petting it. 

Soon she felt his arms wrap around her and leaned back into his embrace with a whimper of longing. Both animals got up and moved back to the tree line. Chakotay shifted so she sat between his legs and pulled her back against him. She leaned her head against the crook of his neck and sighed. She’d missed this most of all. Chakotay held her and silently gave strength when she needed it the most.

“You made it to Earth, Achukma.” Chakotay said, “but you are troubled.”

She nodded, “I feel more lost now, than I did the day we found ourselves in the Delta Quadrant.” She pulled his arms tighter around her, as if she were trying to wear him like a blanket. “Starfleet has no idea who we are; hell, I don’t even know who Starfleet is anymore.” She shrugged. “It’s been years since I’ve honestly felt that I was still part of them.” In truth, with the second generation taking over the day to day running of the ship, _Voyager_ had ceased to be a true Federation vessel. “We don’t fit into their neat chain of command anymore.” She fell silent and continued to watch the river and bask in the warmth of her husband’s embrace. 

After a long moment, Chakotay spoke softly, “then don’t.”

“Don’t what?” she asked, having lost the context in the silence.

“Try to fit in the chain of command.” He loosened his hold and moved to the front of her. “There’s nothing saying that you have to stay on Earth.”

She cocked her head at him, “as tempted as I am to tell Miral to take off in the middle of the night and leave Earth as fast as we can, that would be the wrong thing to do.”

“Would it?” He sat back and crossed his legs. “Our family doesn’t know this world; these people. This is merely another first contact.” Chakotay gave her a smile, “let Wihakayda be the excellent captain we know she can be and do what she does best.”

“But, Chakotay, the ship isn’t-” she started, but stopped when he leaned and kissed her.

Chakotay pulled away and moved to a crouch. “You know the way, Kathryn. Let our daughter lead from now on. It’s time for you to fully step away and rest.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then stood. “Enjoy the time with our great grandchildren.” He stepped away and turned to walk down the riverbank away from her, the wolf bounding around his feet. She watched until they vanished into the mist. Then Kathryn slowly felt the entire scene around her fading.

Kathryn opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She was momentarily confused about her surroundings, but quickly realized she was in her quarters, leaning against the cushioned couch back. Vision Quests tended to take a lot out of her, but this time she felt charged. She turned to the viewports and the odd feeling of seeing city lights instead of stars settled over her. She shook her head. No. That’s not home anymore. She turned back into her quarters and looked around. She saw her life spread among the items and smiled. This. This is home. 

The next morning found Kathryn walking through the halls of Starfleet Command with Henry at her side. She glanced around, noting that not much had changed. The walls were still stark, white and impersonal. It almost made her miss the steel grey bulkheads of _Voyager_. Her ship was very military in look, but at least it was a color. This was just… well, too much like a hospital. Sterile and utterly dreadful. How had she ever felt these halls comforting?

She grasped the arm she held as they turned a corner into the Admiral’s wing. This held more color. Deep reds trimmed in the traditional colors of the varied paths of service. Gold, blue-greens and of course red. This was the wing she’d frequented when she was much younger, because of her father. She glanced at the portraits that lined the wall and stopped with a tug at her son’s arm. She pointed at one picture specifically, of a kind looking white haired gentleman with her eyes. “This is your grandfather, Henry. Vice-Admiral Edward Janeway.”

Henry smiled as he regarded the image. His mother had spoken fondly about the man in it often throughout his life. He knew that her father’s death had been a traumatic event for his mother. He pressed his hand against her smaller hand that she had hooked through his arm. “He has a kind look to him, Mama.”

Kathryn gave her son a humored grin, “I think, once he got past the fact that your father was a Maquis rebel, Daddy might have liked Chakotay.” She hugged close to the slightly taller man’s side. “He would have loved you kids, though.”

“Katie! There you are!”

Kathryn mused over the fact that even as old as she was, Phoebe could still bound into a room with all the enthusiasm of an Irish Setter. “I was introducing my son to his grandfather.”

Phoebe stopped in front of the photo and then gave her sister a watery smile. “I’m so glad you’re back, Katie.” She pulled the older woman into a warm hug. She pulled away, when she felt Kathryn’s shoulder stiffen slightly. Phoebe took a breath. She attributed the awkwardness to not having seen each other for so long. “I want to show you something.”

Kathryn gave her sister a smile that was more empty than she intended. “I need to speak to Admiral Milton first. I’ve got the information for him to be able to access our logs.” The sooner she did her part, the sooner they could… do whatever it was they were going to do. She was still unsure and didn’t want to let on that there were doubts about being here. 

“Oh, yes.” Phoebe stood back. “His office is the last one on the left.” She pointed toward the end of the hallway. “I’ll, uh, I’ll wait here for you.” 

Kathryn nodded. “Henry, why don’t you stay here and get to know your Aunt Phoebe. I’ll be back in a moment,” she glanced at her sister, “then we can go look at what it was you wanted to show me,”

She left the two standing in front of the portrait of her father and ambled down the hall to the office Phoebe had pointed out. Kathryn entered and told the assistant that she wished to see the Admiral.

She didn’t have to wait long before Milton opened his door and beckoned her inside. She was surprised to find the Rikers sitting with him. “Will. Deanna. It’s good to see you this morning.” She smiled warmly when they did. Having people she knew there helped tremendously. She turned back to the younger of the three. “Admiral, I brought you the information and permissions you need to access _Voyager’s_ logs.” She handed him the PADD. Kathryn smiled when he regarded the tech she was used to as something of an artifact. “You do still use those, right?”

He laughed. “Yes, we do. They’re a bit sleeker,” He picked up one of his own silver PADDs. It was thinner and smaller if that was at all possible. “And call me David, please.”

She laughed at the fragile look of the newer PADDs, “that looks as though it would shatter when tossed away.” Her smile faded slightly, “you won’t have access to personal logs, unless you specifically need more detail on something connected to a ship’s log. They’re intensely personal and I don’t think anyone would be comfortable with strangers reading them.”

David nodded. He understood. “Unless we need to specifically fill in any details, we won’t touch personal logs. If we should need to access a log for any reason, we’ll make sure the owner is present and can control exactly what we need to hear.”

Kathryn smiled. “Thank you.” She straightened, “now I best get back to my sister before she sends my son running back to the Delta Quadrant. She said she has something to show me.” 

David glanced at the Rikers. “I know what she wants to show you. If you don’t mind, I think we’ll walk with you.” He put the silver PADD he’d shown Kathryn in his pocket in case someone needed to get in touch with him while they were out and gestured to the door. “After you, Captain. Admirals.” 

The small group of Phoebe, Kathryn, and Henry Janeway, and Will, Deanna, and David Milton exited the Command building through the back entrance into a small well kept park that faced the Golden Gate Bridge. The park was semicircular with the opening facing the Iconic bridge. The group moved around the floral edges to benches that surrounded a large stone monument in the center.

Kathryn gasped when she got close enough to recognize _Voyager_ carved into the marble at the end of a swooping wave gracefully curved around a large stone. “It’s beautiful.” She stepped up to the monument, and touched it. Silent tears fell as she read:

_In loving memory of the USS Voyager, NCC - 74656 and her crew.  
Lost with all hands in 2371, but never forgotten. _

_For I dip't into the future, far as human eye could see, saw the vision of the world, and all the wonders that would be…”_  
\-- Alfred Tennyson  
Donated in 2374 by Gretchen Janeway, Phoebe Janeway, Admiral Owen and Julia Paris 

The crew manifest, as it was when they left Deep Space Nine, was between the two quotes on the large stone. A carving of her image was at the top. She reached and traced her fingers over her name. With a lift of her brow, she turned to William Riker. “Admiral?” She pointed at the elevated rank. “Last I checked, I was still a Captain.”

Will gave her a smile and shrugged, “A memorial service was held for you and your crew. Starfleet gave you the honorary rank of Admiral.”

Kathryn huffed with veiled amusement, “For what? The longest shakedown cruise in history? That’s ridiculous.”

Will gave her a patient smile, “For bravery, Kathryn. They assumed that despite whatever had happened with _Voyager_ , that you faced it bravely.”

Seeing her falter slightly, Henry moved to grab his mother’s arm. “Here, Mama, let’s sit down.” He led her to the bench nearest the monument. “You can sit here and still see it.”

“I don’t know if I’d call myself brave.” Kathryn said softly as she settled on the bench. “Determined maybe. Stubborn, definitely. I used to drive Chakotay crazy —” she stopped and swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat. She shook her head to try to clear it and regarded the monument again. 

She pointed to the manifest. “Cavit wasn’t my first officer.” She held her thought for a moment, then clarified, “Well, he was, but, he didn’t survive the displacement wave that carried us into the Delta Quadrant.” She looked down at her hands, “I lost fifty-one crewmembers in that initial wave. Very nearly my entire senior staff.”

David, having sensed she was going to start talking before she sat down had the good sense to pull the PADD out of his pocket and start recording. This is as good a place and as good a way as ever to get the elderly captain’s debriefing out of the way. 

“I’d lost my first officer, my chief engineer, my chief helmsman; chief medical officer, chief science officer, so many good people.” Kathryn hesitated as she remembered the initial deaths. “The Val Jean, the Maquis ship we’d been sent to capture had been drawn in by a previous wave and hadn’t fared much better.” She hesitated as she’d often wished more of Chakotay’s crew had survived. She’d liked to have gotten to know them as well.

“In the midst of the crisis at hand, Chakotay sacrificed his ship to save mine. He had his crew transport to _Voyager_ and then set course to ram the ship firing on us. He was retrieved in the nick of time.” She smiled, remembering those heady early days. “We had a bit of a problem on our hands, then. We were seventy years from home with a cargo bay full of angry and confused Maquis. I was missing a good portion of my crew and I knew it would be cruel to keep them imprisoned for the foreseeable future.”

“I spoke at length with Chakotay and he told me that I’d earned a measure of respect from him when I destroyed what was possibly our only way home to protect a species we, at the time knew nothing about.” She explained. “Together we decided to blend the two crews and do our best to make way back to the Alpha Quadrant as quickly as we could. To help facilitate that, I made Chakotay my First Officer.”

“Were you ever afraid of a mutiny?” The younger Admiral asked. He remembered studying the Maquis and their ideology in his Federation History classes at the Academy. True, they’d been exonerated as more and more of the truth of the Dominion War and Cardassian Occupations came out. But at the time, they were considered terrorists.

Kathryn shook her head, “From Chakotay, never. Something in me trusted him implicitly from the moment we met. Now, there were a few hot heads on his crew that were troubling, but he stopped that very quickly.” She smiled, “within the first three years our crews were unified so completely they identified not as a Starfleet crew, or as a Maquis crew, but, as Voyagers.”

“I can’t imagine what it was like out there, in an unknown space on your own, so far from home.” Will Riker spoke up. 

“It wasn’t easy.” Kathryn explained, “we had to beg, borrow, negotiate,” she shrugged, ‘and sometimes steal, supplies, technology; whatever we needed to stay alive.” She looked at her hands as she contemplated, “we made friends and enemies.” She looked up, her eyes bright with unshed tears. “Chakotay and I made a hell of a team. I couldn’t have asked for a better First Officer. Our abilities and personalities melded perfectly, but he wasn’t afraid to call me on a bad decision.” She quietly laughed, “when we fought, the whole damned ship knew it.”

“When did you fall in love with him.” Deanna Troi spoke up softly.

Kathryn looked at the dark haired woman sharply. “I’m not a fan of telepaths reading me without permission, Deanna.”

“I apologize, Kathryn.” Deanna replied, “I’m not a telepath, you know that. It’s just that, your emotions are rolling off you in waves. It’s difficult not to read them.”

Kathryn nodded quickly, acknowledging her old friend’s apology. “I’m sorry, Deanna. It’s been a long time since I’ve been outside our closed community. It’s going to take me a little while to acclimate.”

Deanna reached for Kathryn’s hand, “It’s alright, I understand.”

“I think I loved him from the moment I met him.” Kathryn said quietly, answering the question asked anyway. “It took me two years to admit it to myself, let alone admit it to him.” She shook her head to clear it, “A wise woman, who is the mother of one of my brilliant daughters-in-law, once told me that I needed to live my life for me and not Starfleet. I listened to her and finally told him. Once I did and we married, it led the way to _Voyager_ becoming the generational ship it is now.” Kathryn smiled, “looking at it practically, we knew we’d need a replacement crew if we really had all those years to get home.” She gestured around her, “turns out, we did.”

David glanced at the Rikers, then back to _Voyager_ ’s captain and her son. “We can certainly say, you’re the first generational Starfleet ship. Starfleet is definitely interested in your experiences.”

Kathryn fixed him with a glare, “We are not a petri dish you can study. I will not subject my family to that.”

“I… uh… that’s not what I meant, Captain.” David quickly stammered. “I just meant —” He blew out a breath and bowed his head, “I apologize.”

“I know what you meant and you have my logs, our logs.” She quieted and hesitated for a moment, “to be honest, I feel like coming back here after all this time was a mistake.” She stood and started toward the monument. “Starfleet … this,” she swept her hand around her environs, “all feels alien to me. Thomas Wolf once wrote: Death is to lose the earth you know for greater knowing; to lose the life you have, for greater life; to leave the friends you loved, for greater loving; to find a land more kind than home, more large than earth.” She turned to look at the Starfleet building. “He was right, you know. You can’t go home again.”

David and the Rikers quickly rose. “Captain, I’m sorry.” David apologized again.

Kathryn paused to press a hand against the monument and bowed her head. “I found home and more on _Voyager_.” She heard the others all trying to get her attention, but a nerve was hit, she was tired, and she needed to get back to her comfort zone. “Henry,” she turned to her son and reached for his hand, “I would like to go home please. I need to eat something before Doc comes to find me.”

The younger Janeway stood, “Alright, Mama.” He mouthed that he was sorry and took his mother’s arm. “Phoebe,” he turned to his aunt, “would you like to come with us?”

“I…” she nodded and followed her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Achukma" is a Choctaw word for Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later _Voyager_ ’s Captain and First Officer were standing in front of the viewports in the ready room looking out over the city and the sea beyond. Naomi stood behind her wife, arms wrapped tightly around the slightly smaller woman as she leaned back into the embrace. Kayda sighed and snuggled into the hold.

Naomi pressed a kiss on the top of the silver-white hair and lay her cheek aside the temple of the woman in her arms, “It doesn’t really feel right does it?”

Kayda sighed and shook her head. The conversation she’d had with her mother the night before weighed on her mind. Even Kathryn Janeway, who had spent nearly her entire life searching for this world no longer felt she belonged here. Kayda thought, not for the first time since they’d landed that they really should have stayed in the Delta Quadrant. At least there, they knew their place in the universe. Here? She was utterly and hopelessly lost. “This is just another planet we’ve found in our travels.”

“So why are we staying here, Wiha?” Naomi asked softly.

“This isn’t our ship, Naomi.” Kayda turned to face her beloved, “We’d have to find a new one. That would be impossible for a family this size. A crew this size. We’d have to leave our home anyway, why not stay here.”

“We’re Voyagers, Kayda.” Naomi lay her hands along the slender neck and slid them upward, caressing her wife’s jaw, “we don’t stay in one place long. We can’t. It’s not in our nature.”

Kayda wrapped her arms around the slender figure of her wife and pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled and drifted a finger over the topmost of the small horns that adorned Naomi’s forehead. “I love you, Mi.” She gave her wife a dimpled grin, “and your pokey face.”

Naomi’s blue eyes sparkled with laughter at the joke they’d shared for years. She tightened the hold. “Love you back, Wiha.” She startled when the chime rang and they turned, but didn’t separate.

“Come in.” Kayda called. She was slightly surprised when the doors opened to Admiral Milton.

“Permission to come aboard,” said the tall grey-brown haired man with a sly grin.

Kayda chuckled and moved away from Naomi. “Permission granted, Admiral. Come in.”

David leaned in slightly and looked around. “Is your mother here?” He asked with a humored glint to his eyes before moving into the room. 

At this, Kayda laughed heartily. “The coast is clear, Admiral.” She stepped into the center of the room, moving closer to her desk. “Mama’s in her quarters, visiting with her sister.”

Naomi stepped down from the second level and paused in front of the pair. “I’ll be on the bridge if you need me, Kayda.” She gave her wife a light tap on the hand and a quick nod to Riker. “Admiral.”

As the doors closed behind the retreating woman, Riker turned. “So what is it with the Captains and First Officers of this ship?”

“Family tradition?” Kayda chuckled and moved to her replicator. She smirked then, “coincidence, really. Naomi and I were the first two kids born on _Voyager_. We just naturally gravitated to each other.” She gave him a shrug and gestured toward the wall, “something to drink? Coffee, tea?”

“Tea would be fine, thank you.” David replied.

Kayda turned to the replicator, “One coffee, black. One tea, Chakotay blend nine, hot.” Once both drinks materialized, she took them, turned and handed the tea to her visitor. “This was my father’s favorite blend.” She smiled, “it’s very good. Slightly spiced.”

David nodded and gave it a smell. It smelled earthy, not something he could place. He blew on it and gingerly tasted it. He smiled. “Very nice. I’d love the recipe, if you don’t mind.”

Kayda smiled and nodded, “certainly.” she pointed to his cup, “that tea blend has been the capper to many a Delta Quadrant trade agreement.” She moved around her desk and sat, gesturing to the chair opposite for him to sit. “Make yourself comfortable, Admiral.”

“Please, call me David.” He told her as he sat, “Under the circumstances, I don’t think we need all that formality.”

She smiled, “Only if you call me, Kayda.” She took a sip of her coffee, “What can I do for you Adm … David.”

He took another sip of the tea and sat back. David regarded her for a few moments before speaking. “You aren’t staying are you?”

Kayda opened and closed her mouth. She rubbed a hand across her forehead and sat forward, “I don’t know how we can.” She looked to her fingers momentarily, then stood and walked up the stairs to look out over the city outside the viewport. She wrapped her hands around her middle, “But, I don’t know how we can go.”

David set his cup on the desk and moved to follow. He stepped next to her, “I can set your mind at ease on one thing.” He gave her a soft smile when her eyes met his with a quirked brow. “The ship is yours.”

She stood straight and turned, now fully facing him. “What?”

David’s smile widened as he opened his arms, “There wasn’t an Admiral in that building that had the guts to tell your mother she had to leave this ship.”

Kayda laughed, thankful for the release in tension. She moved to the couch and motioned for him to follow. “I don’t understand. I’m thankful, but, I don’t understand.” Suddenly every possibility opened and Kayda felt relieved and much, much lighter.

David sat on the edge of the couch and turned to face the woman. “You said it yourself, Starfleet has no need for a sixty-eight year old ship.” He scratched an itch near his beard and continued, “We’ve been going through your logs, just touching the surface really, picking them at random. For the moment, I’m just reading yours and your mother’s.” He started to sit back and crossed one leg loosely over the other, ankle propped just above his knee. “It’s remarkable what you accomplished out there just to survive.”

Kayda shook her head, “We didn’t just survive out there, David. We lived our lives. Marriages, births, deaths, illnesses, battles.” She sat forward, “this ship isn’t just our home. She protected us, fed us, sheltered us.” She hesitated for a moment then pointed at the floor in front of the couch, close to where he was sitting. “I was born, right there.”

David chuckled and looked at her, “dare I ask?”

She smirked, “you’ve met my mother.”

David laughed openly, “I think I feel sorry for your father.”

“Don’t,” Kayda smiled as she shook her head, “Believe me, he gave as good as he got. They complemented each other perfectly.”

Kayda stood and walked to her desk for the drinks they left behind. She returned, handing him his tea. “The point is, our lives are here. Our home is here.” She gestured to the viewport, “not there or on any planet.” She sat, “we can’t stay in one place long without growing restless.” She took a drink of her now lukewarm coffee and made a face. She gestured to his cup, “do you want fresh?”

David shook his head, “I’m good, thank you.” He took a drink, it was still warm enough to tolerate. “Well, keeping the ship is one less worry for you.” It had taken some arguing and compromising, but the outcome was one Starfleet was fine with. Hopefully the two Janeway captains would be okay with the compromises that were made without them present.

“What does Starfleet want in return?” Kayda asked, “I know how trade agreements work, and I’m going to treat this as one, if you don’t mind.” She turned serious and settled into her Captain mode. 

David nodded, “Starfleet would like copies of your data, along with the logs we already have.” He shook his head, “Per the agreement with your mother, we won’t ask for personal logs, unless it may pertain directly to something in a ship’s log that we’re following up with, as long as the owner of said personal log is in attendance.

Kayda nodded, “that’s perfectly reasonable. If you’d like I’ll also provide schematics and information on any Delta Quadrant technology we’ve used to enhance or replace our own.” She shrugged, “I’m sure at this point, your tech has far surpassed anything we have, but in the interest of research, it’s all yours.”

David nodded and in deference to the fact that they’ve slipped from personal to business, he reverted to rank, “Captain, how long has it been since _Voyager_ has had a refit?”

“Oh gosh,” Kayda thought back. “My father was still alive so it had to have been at least four or five years ago.” She leaned back and propped her arm on the couch, her hand tucked against her temple. “It’s difficult to find a friendly port for supplies, let alone to be able to do any meaningful maintenance on a ship. We’ve learned to ‘fix as we fly’ as my Chief Engineer is wont to say.” 

“We’d like to help, with your permission.” David leaned forward, “Let us refit _Voyager_ and try to bring her as up to date as her systems allow. If you want to leave, we’d at least like to send you back out there with a fully-capable ship.” He raised his hands, “not that I don’t think _Voyager_ is fully capable.”

The more he spoke, the more Kayda was shocked, but pleasantly surprised. “I don’t know what to say, Admiral.” She moved her hands to her lap and sat straight, “why are you doing this for us?”

David shook his head, “You made it here despite the odds and that’s remarkable. The fact that you want to go back out there is amazing.” He smiled, “We’d like to send you out with all the tools you need for living in deep-space.” A humored sparkle flashed in his eyes, and he laughed, imbuing the humor he hoped she’d take from his next statement, “and your mother terrifies me. I want to keep her as far from me as possible.”

Kayda laughed and leaned to cuff MIlton on his shoulder. She turned serious, “you know, if you get to know my mother, she’s really not that scary.”

She stood, grabbed both of their mugs and moved to the replicator to recycle them. “Let me talk to my staff and my mother. I’ll let you know about the refit.” She walked back to the couch, “I can’t thank you and the other admirals enough for all the help. It means a lot to me, and I can tell you, it will mean the world to my mother.”

David stood and offered his hand, which she took to shake. “It’s our honor,” he started for the door to the ready room, “I’ll leave you to discuss things with your people. Just let me know your decision.”

Once she was alone, Kayda knew she needed to speak to her mother, Naomi, and her senior staff. “Computer, is Kathryn Janeway still in her quarters?” When the familiar voice replied that she was and that Phoebe was still with her, Kayda left her ready room. She informed the few who were on the bridge that she was heading to her mother’s quarters. While en route she called for her staff, as well as Harry, B’Elanna, and Tom to meet her there for a briefing.

Kayda stepped into her mother’s quarters when the door swept open. “Mama, I hope you don’t mind, but you’re going to have company soon.”

Kathryn looked up from the couch where she and her sister had been sitting and swapping holograph albums. “What do you mean, company?”

She moved to the couch to join the two women. “My senior staff,” with a smirk, Kayda added, “and what’s left of yours.” She grabbed a caramel brownie from the plate sitting on the table, “should probably make some more of these.” She grinned. “Henry won’t share.”

Phoebe started to get up, “Sounds like you have some business to catch up with. I’ll just get out of your hair.”

Kayda shook her head and reached for her aunt’s arm. “No, stay. This pertains to you too.”

Kathryn furrowed her brows as her sister settled back onto the couch. “What’s happening?”

Kayda smiled and hugged her mother. “Not to worry. It’s a good thing. But I want to wait until everyone is here.”

The chime rang then. Kathryn bade whoever was at the door to enter, then set the doors to permit entry to any of the combined senior officers. It wasn’t long before her living area was filled with the chattering group. They’d quickly moved chairs around the coffee table and soon had drinks and freshly made brownies in hand.

“I like these briefings.” Tom said, washing brownie down with a glass of milk. He regarded Kathryn with a grin, “how come we never had casual briefings like this when you were captain?”

Kathryn smirked, “in your twenties your idea of a casual briefing was beer and pretzels in Sandrine’s. Cleaning your clock regularly on the pool table; some of my best memories, really, wasn’t exactly conducive to the actual running of this ship.”

“Well, it could have been.” Tom retorted, popping a final bite into his mouth.

Kayda rolled her eyes and stood up. She lifted her arms and opened the meeting. “I’ve just had a good meeting with Admiral Milton and we’ve come to a very excellent conclusion, I think, for all concerned.”

She moved to stand behind her first officer and lay her hands warmly on her wife’s shoulders. “Naomi has been talking with the crew, with everyone on board, gathering information and opinions on where we go now that we’re here.” She squeezed the woman’s shoulders, “Mi?”

Naomi nodded, “Most of us are feeling a bit lost right now. This planet is essentially just another M-class for us. It isn’t home.” She looked at her mother-in-law and smiled, “it’s your home.” she shook her head, “but it’s not our home.” She gestured around the room, “this is our home. The people here. The ship.” she pointed up, “space. We belong to the stars, not to any single planet.” She looked down at her hands, clasped them together, then looked around the room. Her gaze returned to Kathryn, “most are asking me when we’re leaving.” She took a deep breath and exhaled more ragged than she intended. “I don’t know how to tell them that we’re not.”

“You don’t have to.” Kayda had moved to the couch and sat next to her mother. She took her mother’s hand in hers and smiled. “I just completed a successful trade agreement with the Admiral.” She explained, “Mama has given them our ships logs, I’m giving them all our data, and the information and technical specifications of any technologies that we’ve added to _Voyager_ , whatever they request.”

“What are we getting out of this?” Tom asked, setting down his empty glass.

Kayda smiled broadly. “Our ship.”

“What?” Kathryn’s shocked voice was the first one heard.

Kayda nodded, “they’re also offering to give _Voyager_ a refit and update her technology as best they can with a ship this old.” She looked at the faces of those around her. Her family. “We don’t have to stay here. If anyone wants to stay, they are more than welcome to, but we’re no longer tied to Earth.”

“I can’t believe it.” Kathryn braced herself on her daughter’s shoulder as she stood, then moved over to the viewport. The way the ship was parked, the scenery was beautiful. Command buildings giving way to the bay. She lay her hand on the edge of the sill and watched as the late afternoon sun hung low in the sky. The gathering clouds took on a reddish orange glow in the reflection of the sunset. “What did you tell Milton?”

“I told him that I would speak to my staff, to you.” She stepped closer to the elderly woman. “But, there’s no reason why we shouldn’t take them up on their offer.” She turned to lean against the window, so she could see her mother’s face. “A refit would give us a chance to explore this planet and meet family before leaving.” She smiled, “It would give you a chance to spend some time with your sister.” Kayda crossed her arms, “You realize they’re doing this because Admiral Milton wants you as far from him as possible.” The humor in her voice was unmistakable.

Kathryn threw her daughter a glare, “and why would that be?”

Now Kayda laughed fully, “the man is terrified of you, Mama.”

_Voyager_ ’s former captain joined in the laughter. “As well he should be. As well he should be.”

After four months on the ground and two months in orbit at Utopia Planitia, the refit of the _USS Voyager_ was nearing completion. Precious little was changed of the interior of the ship. Stations were updated, sensors, transporters, and even the warp engines were all replaced with a faster, sleeker mode of propulsion. The crew would now spend the next few weeks learning how to operate and maintain these systems.

In that time, Kayda had seen her mother off to Indiana to get reacquainted with her earthbound family. With Kathryn taken care of and out of the way, _Voyager_ ’s captain was better able to get lost into the business of taking care of the ship. She helped with the refit, scheduled the training. The time went by quickly and all too soon it was time to prepare for departure.

Kathryn walked alongside Admiral Milton, who by then had learned that she was only scary when provoked. He had slowed his walk, in deference to the age of the woman who’s hand was tucked in the crook of his arm. “I wanted you to see the memorial once more before you left, Captain. With permission from the memorial committee, we’ve made some changes.”

“Oh?” Her curiosity was piqued. As they approached the difference wasn’t readily apparent, but as they drew close enough for her to reach for it, she saw them. Her hand went to her chest. “Oh!” It had been completely redone.

_In loving memory of the USS Voyager, NCC 74656 and her family.  
Lost in the Delta Quadrant in 2371, but still she flies._

_“we are explorers reading every sign; we tell the stories of our elders  
In the never ending chain …”  
— Lin-Manuel Miranda & Opetaia Tavita Foa'i  
Donated in 2374 by Gretchen Janeway, Phoebe Janeway, Admiral Owen and Julia Paris_

Now between the two quotes was an etched photograph of she and Chakotay, proclaiming them Captain and Commander, Matriarch and Patriarch of the Voyagers. Beneath their photo was the names of her crew, her family; past and present.

Kathryn turned to the man standing next to her. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

David bowed his head before looking into the tear-filled eyes of the legend standing next to him. “I wanted to do it. It deserved to be a living memorial. Kayda provided the photograph.” His eyes sparked with humor as he added, “I hope you don’t mind the demotion.”

Kathryn laughed heartily. “I don’t mind it a bit.” She took a deep breath of fresh air. “I never set out to be a matriarch, but looking at our brood I’m damned proud of what they’ve accomplished.”

“You should be, Captain.”

She stood there, committing the memorial to memory, then patted the hand on her arm. “I’m tired. I should transport up to the ship and settle in for the night. We have a big day tomorrow.”

Kayda slowly walked down the main corridor on deck 11, gently rubbing the back of the drowsy infant on her shoulder. She hummed to her grandson as he drifted off to the land of the dream spirits wholly oblivious to the settling chaos around him. She envied the carefree nature of his two-month-old world.

She smiled as an unbidden wisp of an image crossed her mind of walking the ship with her son Gres in his colicky moments. Her mother told her that she’d done the same thing with her and Henry when they wouldn’t sleep. She felt the light puff of breath against her neck as young master Davis Chakotay Wildman-Janeway finally slipped into slumber. Kayda changed directions and went back to her son and daughter-in-law’s cabin to put the baby to bed.

Once her charge was warmly tucked in for the night, Kayda finished her nightly tour, comforted by the fact that _Voyager_ was again humming, albeit with a different cadence as befitting the new engines.

Kathryn Janeway intrepid former captain of this beautiful ship was doing much the same. Her walk though was slowed with time and age. She had to stop every so often to catch her breath. There were some days when she hated her old body. She missed being able to do this nightly and then being back home and in Chakotay’s arms within a short half hour. Now this damned walk took her nearly two hours, and that was with skipping half the decks. And no one to come home to.

Tonight, her aim was clear. She wanted to see her bridge. To sit in her chair, to watch the stars again from her ready room. 

The doors slid closed behind Kathryn. She stood still, overlooking the room that had been the focus of so much of her life. The desk where she asked the angry Maquis captain to be her first officer. Where they fought bitterly over some of her decisions, where she finally acquiesced to going around Borg space instead of through it to protect the children of their next generation. She moved deeper into the room, and used the rail and her cane, to ease up the stairs.

She dropped onto the couch, a little harder than she had intended and knocked a bit of wind out of her. This in turn caused her to chuckle, then outright laugh as she heard the ghost of Chakotay’s sharp reprimand of her when he had realized just how long she’d been in labor and then refused his insistence that she go to sickbay. While they were standing and snapping at each other, her water broke, ending the argument abruptly. From then Kayda’s birth had proceeded so quickly there hadn’t been time to get to the medical bay. So, she’d had a baby on the floor in front of her ready room couch. Chakotay had never let her live that down and insisted she check herself into sickbay the moment she felt the first contraction with Henry. 

Kathryn smiled as she emerged from the memory. She turned and watched the stars for a while. Now that _Voyager_ ’s refit was completed, she was no longer framed within Utopia Planitia, and orbited Earth unimpeded. She was thankful that those at Command understood the children’s need to keep their home and continue their voyage.

The curve of the planet came into view and Kathryn felt tears in her eyes. She had made it home. She’d been able to see her world just once more. It was all she could have ever hoped for. Her heart ached for the wish that Chakotay had lived to see this day. She took a deep breath and turned on that thought. “Computer, lock onto the combadge in my quarters and beam the items in its proximity to my location in the ready room.”

_Acknowledged_

The hum of the transporter faded to reveal the contents of her beloved shelf on the round glass of the table in front of her. Both medicine bundles, Chakotay’s urn and a PADD. Kathryn reached out and gently brushed her fingers over the clay jar and his bundle. She unfolded both bundles, and combined their contents together, reverently touching each item. She picked up the Akoonah and lay flat on the couch.

With a light whisper of the intonation, Kathryn soon found herself by the side of the familiar river, still continuing it’s journey. The wolf loped through the trees with the small gecko curled atop her head, She stopped and pressed her nose against Kathryn’s cheek, then licked her temple. Kathryn felt her throat clench as the pair curled onto her lap and pressed into her arms. She bent low, rubbing her face into the soft silver fur. And she knew.

She felt his presence before she saw him. He sat behind her and enveloped her and the animals into his embrace. “Welcome home, Achukma.” 

Kathryn and Chakotay’s eldest child found her mother the next morning. Kathryn’s hands clutched the etched stone tightly. Laying atop the combined contents of her parent’s medicine bundles was a data padd with a message light flickering. Blinking away tears, she called her brother. They would listen to their mother’s last words together.

_My journey is over. Yours will rightly continue. Take care of Voyager and she will always take you home. I am with your father, and our spirits will forever be roaming the halls of our beautiful ship watching over our family. Our crew of Voyagers._

Their departure was delayed to carry out Kathryn Janeway’s final wishes. She had wanted a funeral pyre along the shores of the pacific ocean. Her ashes were collected and contained in the same urn as Chakotay’s. Kayda had sprinkled some of her parents' combined ashes at the foot of the _Voyager_ memorial, some she’d set adrift among the winds of Lake George. The rest she kept with her on _Voyager_. Henry had put protective glass over the shelf in her mother’s quarters and there they kept the urn and the now combined medicine bundles.

On their final day in orbit, Captain Wihakayda Janeway stood in the center of her bridge. She had just spoken to David Milton for the final time. She looked around, her family all together and smiled. She stepped over and lay a hand on her sister-in-law’s shoulder. “Miral, take us out of orbit. Heading… back home to the delta quadrant.” She crossed her arms and smiled. “Let’s see what these new engines can do!”

-fin-


End file.
